Timothy Max Roosevelt Sexual Misconduct Accusations and Allegations
' was accused or alleged of committing sexual misconduct against his victims between 2001 to 2011.]] Chawosaurian Dictator, 'Timothy Max Roosevelt, was a sex-crazed individual in many ways, but he was accused or alleged of sexual misconduct such as sexual assault, sexual harassment, incest, bestiality, pedophilia, bigamy, and other sexual activities that are now acceptable in the Western World such as Miscegenation and Bisexuality. Timothy married his last wife, Elizabeth Mary Alexandria, when she was 15 years old and Timothy was 25 in 1935, which it's perfectly strong evidence of Pedophilia, accusations and allegations of Timothy having same-sex sexual relations are impossible to prove, but even if they are, it would not be a big deal for readers in the Western World such as the United States and Western Europe, but are little evidence of same-sex sexual attraction, his sister, Samantha Montgomery, said in 1998 in an interview that when Timothy returned from the Soviet Union, she discovered an early Men Model Magazine in his suitcase, but doesn't determine Timothy's sexual orientation. Early Allegations in the 1920s-1940s '''Allegations of Homosexual Relations Homosexuality was illegal in much of the Western World before World War 2, which made Timothy become haunted by the allegations of having Homosexual Relationships, which were and still are impossible to prove because Timothy was never persecuted for these type of relationships. There was a debunked conspiracy theory that Timothy was one of the earliest people to marry someone of the same-sex in the 1920s, the reason why this same-sex marriage conspiracy theory was debunked because same-sex marriage didn't exist in the 1920s anywhere in the world. Miscegenation Miscegenation was illegal in much of the United States, Miscegenation was even illegal in Timothy's birth state, Oregon. Timothy married an African-American Woman, Sharron Reagan, in 1930, while possibly being already married to Samantha Alexandria, a Soviet Woman, who committed suicide because of both Timothy's abuse and bigamy. The interracial marriage was widely proven really easily. Extramarital Affairs Allegations and Accusations of Extramarital Affairs were and are today widespread between 1930 to today, one of Timothy's children, Cassandra Roosevelt, was born in 1945 during Timothy's marriage with Elizabeth, but Elizabeth wasn't Cassandra's mother, Cassandra's mother was Charlotte Anna Dreschner, a German Woman, and Timothy's former mistress. Sexual Assault Samantha Montgomery (Sharron Lincoln) In 1998, Samantha Montgomery, Timothy's sister, made an allegation that she was raped by her own older brother sometime in 1932 when she was 12, she remembered an uncomfortable feeling, women's lives were different in the 1930s, when a man assaults and harassed a woman, it was acceptable. The year 2017 is now the opposite. Samantha is now unable to hold her brother accountable because of his vital status. Elizabeth Mary Alexandria Elizabeth met Timothy in 1933, Timothy was 23 and Elizabeth was 13, living on her own after being abandoned by her family back in Japan, Elizabeth found refuge with Timothy, who was a Communist Revolutionary, she felt comfortable around Timothy, but Timothy demanded sexual intercourses from her in exchange for her privilege to stay with Timothy for shelter, Elizabeth was poor and so was Timothy, even though he was able to rent an apartment. Timothy had treated Elizabeth as more of a sex object throughout their experience of knowing each other from 1933 to Timothy's death in 2011. Sexual Harassment Alice Owen (1976) In Timothy's Coronation Parade on January 1, 1976, Timothy was alleged in 2014 that Alice Owen, one of the Women's Army Marchers, was asked to side with Timothy for a picture, Alice was next to Timothy and she alleged that Timothy was touching her buttocks. Vicky Parker (1987) Vicky Parker was a 17-year old member of the Women's Army, in a Military Parade in 1987, Vicky was asked to shake hands with the Emperor, Timothy, as she shook the Emperor's hand, the Emperor's hand was strangely moist and it "wasn't sweat" Vicky said in a 2017 Interview. See also Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Sexual Misconduct Allegations